


【授權翻譯】One More Decision

by UsagiKobo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レ二バリ, 冷閃- Freeform, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: 3X22某一幕的Fix-It版本





	【授權翻譯】One More Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One More Decision](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345870) by by lee_kouren. 



> 萊的新聞讓我大受打擊所以匆匆寫下這篇…
> 
> 我改寫了閃電俠S3x22的冷閃兩人的那一幕。
> 
> 對於還沒看過的人來說這篇爆雷了, 請小心服用。

（你就這麼讓他離開嗎, 巴里 ？）  
　阿。不能再改變過去了。明明對於會發生什麼事再清楚不過了不是嗎？  
（明知道下場, 你卻還是再度回到過去了不是嗎。事到如今在猶豫什麼）  
　那是為了救艾瑞斯不得不為。超過必要的話…  
（還是一樣任性呢, 巴里。只想到你自己。為了自己的利益, 你還扮起神來了吶。中城的英雄閃電俠？  
　你現在做的, 跟逆閃或薩維塔根本沒有兩樣）  
　不！我…  
（我不是在罵你喔, 巴里。是在誇獎你）  
　什麼？  
（你想讓萊納德・斯納特就這樣死去嗎？）  
　！  
（就這樣利用受閃電俠啟發而改邪歸正的男人, 你就這樣見死不救嗎？）  
　但是…  
（事到如今,你還有什麼好猶豫的？你不是說一切都為了救艾瑞斯嗎？）  
　對。  
（既然這樣, 為了打倒薩維塔, 你不覺得夥伴越多越好嗎？）  
　

　在腦海裡爭論著僵持不下的, 一定是惡魔吧。  
　看著斯納特的背影穿過森林前往乘波號停泊地, 巴里邊嘴上隨口開著玩笑, 心裡卻煩躁糾結著。  
　那可怕的惡魔是另一個巴里・艾倫。  
　明知道聽不得, 但決心還是動搖了那麼一拍。

　不行。

　我必須堅定地拒絕。  
　  
「……也許這就是我們合得來的原因吧。  
　你看見我心裡的善, 我看見你心裡的惡」

　斯納特帶著一絲歡欣的聲音讓巴里的嘴角差點失守, 但他依然裝作若無其事。

「也許吧」

　他在腦海中反覆咀嚼斯納特在A.R.G.U.S的一言一行。  
　斯納特完全超乎了巴里的預期, 當然是好的方面。他完全配得上傳奇這個稱號…

　轉頭看向陷入沉思的巴里, 斯納特的表情變得嚴肅。巴里因此回神。

「給你一個建議。別照薩維塔的遊戲規則玩。  
　……你的力量來自於你的良善」

　斯納特出乎意料的話語讓巴里驚訝不已。  
　看著巴里, 年長的男人的表情和緩了下來。

「就說我多愁善感也罷, 我覺得閃電俠就該永遠是個英雄」

　斯納特用他那被黑色手套包裹看起來依然修長的指尖, 輕輕地碰了碰閃電俠的肩膀。對巴里來說那就像被羽毛拂過肌膚般柔軟又溫暖, 讓他暈眩了那麼一瞬間。  
　還有那緩緩從腹底爬上來的微癢的感覺。  
　當他禁不住露出害羞的微笑時, 眼前的男人的眼神也變得柔和。

　啊……

　這一幕躍入眼簾的那一刻, 恐懼也從巴里的心底升起。

　我, 不想讓他死去――

　他知道腦海裡的惡魔正露出獰笑。  
　不行, 我還撐得住。不行…

　戴上笑容代替哭泣, 巴里伸出了右手。

「好好保重你自己, 斯納特」

　曾經的好對手也伸出了右手, 強而有力地回應巴里。  
　強勁的的力道, 像在說明萊納德・斯納特是個什麼樣的男人。

「No strings on me」

　帶著寒意的藍色雙瞳饒富趣味似地瞇了起來。巴里對那美麗的雙眼目不轉睛。不只是斯納特的蒼藍雙瞳, 他願意為保護妹妹、保護同伴而犧牲自己的心更是像寶石般閃耀著光芒。

『你想知道萊納德・斯納特是受誰的影響而犧牲了自己嗎？  
　就是你。――巴里・艾倫』  
『你看到我心裡的善』

　腦海裡響起的到底是惡魔還是自己的記憶, 他已經分不清了。  
　於是巴里遵從自己的心。

「巴里？」

　巴里緊抓住斯納特想抽回的手不放。  
　  
　――我不想放手。  
　――我不想失去。  
　――不想失去萊納德・斯納特。

　所以, 

「還不能讓你走。再幫我一次吧」

　斯納特因為巴里的話而驚訝地張大了雙眼, 但眼神立刻變得柔和, 點了點頭。

「好吧, 閃電俠」

　沒有抱住男人的身體, 取而代之巴里再一次用力握住了對方的手。  
　帶著說不出口的情感――。

 

　  
　已經, 無法回頭了。


End file.
